


Fall-About

by Ghoulgamestalker



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulgamestalker/pseuds/Ghoulgamestalker
Summary: After the nuclear war of 2077, the sole survivor was frozen. He then awoke, followed by him reinstating the Minuteman and destroying the institute, making him the most respected and feared man to walk the Commonwealth.But this is about the kids that live in one of settlements he helped create. Welcome to Sanctuary Hills.





	1. Child's play, in a wasteland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet our cast in todays episode of... THE SILVER SHROUD. nah, its just The Fall-About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my play through. Minus the Minuteman. I left them in the museum. I like Preston, but still fuck them. Also because of Marcy Long. She is the worst. MY WIFE AND SON DIED SO I FEEL YA, BUT AM I COMPLAINING? NO, IM MAKEING YOU FOOD, WATER, AND SAFETY.

In a small settlement, up in the northwest corner of all Commonwealth maps, a single man is working on a gun. He isn't a normal man though. He is the Sole Survivor of Vault 111. He is the man that brought back the Minuteman to help all in need, who claimed the castle. He is the man who saved the railroad, who lead them into battle. He is the man that destroyed the institute and found his son. He is Nate Bowman. And next to him is his son, Shaun.

"Hey Dad, how much longer are we gonna be here? I don't like not being at the castle." Shaun said, looking up from the toy gun he was making. "Well, what's there to be afraid of? This place is safe too. The defense's all are in perfect shape. I would know..."Nate began, before he was interrupted. "Yeah, yeah, you built them. It's just that it's boring here. At least there, Uncle Preston can teach me to shoot a laser musket when your busy." Shaun interrupted. Nate turned from the gun and put down the welder. "Really? I thought deacon was in charge of you when I'm gone. I'll have to talk to him." He said. He walked past Shaun at a locker."No. Nope. Too many nails. Definitely not. Why does this one have rocket? Oh, perfect!" He turned with a oak bat in his hand and handed it to Shaun. "Why don't you go play some baseball with the kids? I'm sure they have the stuff for it, because I left it out for them." "Which one?" Shaun asked. "The one without killing. Just have fun." He responded. He then turned around, grabbed a screw driver, and got back to work.

Shaun kicked at the dirt as he walked over with his bat. He new that there were kids here, but he felt uncomfortable around other children. He spent most of his early life, that he could remember, being told he was to special and smart for the other kids. But now his life was different. His dad had rescued him, his mother was missing, and his home was now a smoking crater filled with the skeletal remains of those he knew before. Despite this, he knew it was because the institute was bad. they kidnapped him, locked him away, and treated the people they made, the synth's, like slaves. Synth's. Despite his dad telling him how synths are people as well, he always felt unsettled around them. The idea that a machine could be a thinking, feeling being. He walk, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize when he bumped into a kid in front of him.

"Oh, hey there." the kid said, startled. "You kind of bumped into me there." she finished. Shaun looked equally as shocked, and began to speak. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." he apologized. "Its fine. just make sure you look up when you're walking around here. I wouldn't want a stray ball or something to hurt you." she responded politely. "Thank you. I just came over here to play some Baseball with you guys. My dad gave me this bat." he said. "Oh sick! A new kid!" said some kid from behind the girl. "Hey Claire, what the new kid got there?" said the voice one more. "Barry, we're trying to talk. You can talk to him after me." She called over her shoulder. "Sorry about him. We haven't seen any new kids in months." Claire said. "Are you guys the only kids here?" Shaun asked, wondering if this was a waste of his time. "Nah, there's Todd, Art, Finn, and Matthew. Matthew isn't really a kid though. he turned sixteen recently. Mr. Macready called him a Mungo. I don't know what that is, but it sounds funny." She said. She then turned around and picked up a baseball glove. "Here you go. We're playing over by the lake. By the way, what's your name? I'm Claire, and that's obviously Barry." "I'm Shaun." he responded. "NO WAY!" said Barry exitedly from behind him. Shaun jumped a bit. "Youre the Kid! Youve been in the institute! You were there when The Sole Survivor blew it up!" Barry praticly yelled. Shaun blushed out of embarrassment. "Actually, dad didnt want me to watch. I dont think watching my home getting blown up would heve been very nice." He said quietly. Barry's smile faded. "Oh, I... didnt think of that. Sorry." "Its okay. Looking back, they weren't very good people." Shaun said sadly. He took the glove from Claire, and he turned back to Barry. "Why dont we just go play some ball." Both of the kids nodded and they walked towards the field to play.

Nate watched as his kid walked with the other kids to the field. He then turned back to the gun he was working on. He picked up the gun, pulled the lever, and shot a into the target. It was a nice BB rifle, but with the little modifications he had made, Shaun could also use it to defend himself in an emergency. Nate couldnt wait to take him out shooting. Maybe just some mole rats to start. maybe a radroach or two as well. Possibly a few mongerls if the weather was nice. He then put the rifle on a rack. He could of done this anywhere else. But he wanted Shaun to make some friends. He seemed so sad, and empty. always. At least here, he was safe and around other kids. Nate sighed. This, This is why he fought. This is why he rushed head on into danger. This is what he took bullets for. Life. Life never changes. Just the way its lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to judge or give suggestions. and yes, I'll be using some head canon if you couldn't tell. they are the following.  
> Shaun is unaware of his synth status.  
> Nate was faithful to his dead wife.  
> Shaun doesn't know about Nora's fate yet.  
> The Pip-boy is the source of V.A.T.S (yeah I know you can use it with out it, but fuck it, y'know?)  
> Despite the railroads best efforts, people are still biased against synths, due to the institutes actions.  
> Nate has told everyone over minuteman radio about how the actions, including the Broken mask and Mayor Mcdoungahs actions were because of glitches in the system.  
> Trash-Carla has some Negitive feelings towards Nate for getting rid of her extra cap source.  
> Since then Destruction of the institute, the minuteman have joined forces with the railroad to make a elite fighting force called the Yankee's. Their job is to stop all threats to commonwealth citizens and help synths in danger.
> 
> I'll update as often as I can, but school is tough.   
> School. School never changes.


	2. Homerun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun and Co run for Home Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: A baseball gets yeeted

As Shaun trailed behind Claire, he took in the scenery around him. He saw nice trees, a small brook, and even a small dock, just in the distance. Shaun swung his bat a bit, nervously. He had never been in a place like this. He always had guards, or walls. Sometimes both. But here was true freedom. And he it made him scared. He just wanted to find a desk to crawl under. A lot he could fit in. Maybe just an especially dense shrub. Being outside made him feel like he was being hunted by something he couldn't see. He looked around, hoping the forest nice looks could calm him down. And what's that thing? The weird brown and white thing he saw. Wait...

"Oh Fuc..." he manged to get out, before being hit in the face with a baseball. He fell onto his ass, brain racing. As he began to regain his vision, he saw Claire and Barry both run toward him. Then all he saw was inky blackness. He knew he was still awake, but his vision had just... failed. He fumbled around, trying to pick himself up. He knew he was on the dirt path still, but something felt off. He had a stabbing pain in the back of his neck, and he felt a warm liquid running down his face. He tentatively reached his hand up and felt between his eyes. He felt his nose, which was presumably broken, and felt a large gash between his eyes. He stopped trying to stand up and instinctively reached for his bag, but felt nothing but air. He must of left his bag with his dad.

"Are you alright?!?" He heard a feminine voice ask. It was slightly different then Claire's. He felt around until he found somebodies hand, before grabbing it and pulling himself back up. "Hey buddy, you got hit pretty hard. What are you looking for?" They asked. Shaun turned his head in the general direction of the voice. He spoke in a pained and annoyed voice. "I left my bag with my dad. It had all my stimpacks in it." He heard a sigh. "Hey, Art, you threw that ball. Go see if our bag has any stims left in it." The voice said. A new voice responded, this time a older male voice. "Nah, I got it. Is that little dude alright?" They asked. "I don't know Matthew. Why don't we just wait and see. Get the fucking stimpacks!" The first voice said. "You got it, Captain" retorted Matthew, his voice becoming fainter as the sound of running foot steps also faded.

Soon, Matthew came back with the stimpack, and handed it to Shaun. "Alright little man, if this doesn't help, then tell me what wrong and I'll see what I can do." Shaun simply nodded. He plunged the needle into his arm, and found the small button. He waited until the sound of compressed air stop and threw the needle onto the ground. He felt as his blood was mixed with some good old universal donor and a small amount of adrenaline. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and exhaled, just as his dad had taught him. He opened them back up and...

"Are you fucking kidding me!?!" He yelled. "A full stimpack and I'm still fucking blind?!?" He recognized his anger and started trying to control it, just like he was taught by those scientists. He tried to take a step to his side so he can begin pacing, but instead fell onto his front. "Language." Said the first voice, sounding slightly confused. "Listen Finn, I don't think that pushing your no swearing agenda is applicable when y'know, he's maybe, I don't know... BLIND!" Said Matthew, worry in his voice. Shaun felt as he was picked up from the dirt. "Don't worry small dude, I got you. Who in town is your dad?" Shaun felt a little smile on his face as he spoke.

"The Sole Survivor."  
"Oh Fuck." Matthew said as he ran. Soon the sound of feet against dirt became feet against concrete. Matthew looked right and left. Eventually he saw him. Staring at him. Some sort of bat, with a rocket on its back. He watched as the older man turned toward him, and started running. "Oh shit. Uh, little buddy, does your dad tend to beat up teenagers with bats?" Matthew asked, fear in his voice. "It depends. Are you a raider recruit? Are you aiming a gun at him?" Shaun asked. "Neither of those." "Are you holding his blood covered child in your arms, running full speed into a town, looking really suspicious?"  
Matthew looked at Shaun in the face.  
"I really want to like you. I really do. But I hate you right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't lie in either the summary or the beginning notes.
> 
> And yes, Finn is Hypocritical about swearing


End file.
